1998 Hawaii tornado outbreak
the '''1998 Hawaii tornado outbreak '''was a unusually prolific tornado outbreak that struck the state of Hawaii on June 6, 1998. That day broke the previous record of 2 for most tornadoes confirmed in a 24-hour period in the state of Hawaii, which was set on April 3, 1985. Meteorological history On the morning of June 6, 1998, the National Weather Service in Honolulu issued a tornado watch for the entire state of Hawaii. While normally the Storm Prediction Center handles watch issuance's, the National Weather Service in Honolulu handles the watch issuance's for the state of Hawaii. Wind shear around 2,000 J/kg and a moist atmosphere were expected to provide a marginal to slight tornado risk. At 1721, a special marine warning was issued for offshore areas of Kauai County, with a waterspout possible. This waterspout moved onshore at 1726, becoming the first tornado in Hawaii since 1995, causing F1 damage to some coastal houses at Kekaha, injuring 30. This tornado lifted at 1740, far northeast of Kekaha. A severe thunderstorm warning was issued for Honolulu County at 1920, and as the thunderstorm proceeded near Honolulu, a funnel cloud was noted, shortly later the funnel cloud touched the ground, and became a stovepipe tornado, warranting the creation of a new message, a tornado emergency, for Honolulu County. Honolulu tornado emergency text BULLETIN - EAS ACTIVATION REQUESTED TORNADO WARNING ISSUED BY NATIONAL WEATHER SERVICE HONOLULU HI 927 AM HDT SAT JUN 6 1998 THE NATIONAL WEATHER SERVICE IN HONOLULU HAS ISSUED A * TORNADO WARNING FOR... HONOLULU COUNTY ON OAHU ISLAND IN THE STATE OF HAWAII. * UNTIL 1000 AM HDT. * AT 926 AM HDT...LAW ENFORCEMENT CONFIRMED A LARGE TORNADO ON THE GROUND NEAR HONOLULU INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT... AND MOVING NORTHEAST AT 35 MPH. THIS IS A TORNADO EMERGENCY FOR THE HONOLULU AREA. TAKE COVER NOW! PORTIONS OF DOWNTOWN HONOLULU ARE IN THE DIRECT PATH OF THIS DANGEROUS TORNADO. LOCATIONS IN THE PATH OF THIS TORNADO INCLUDE...HONOLULU INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT AND HONOLULU. THIS IS A DANGEROUS SITUATION WITH EXTREME DAMAGE TO HOMES POSSIBLE. A TORNADO WATCH IS IN EFFECT UNTIL 400 PM HDT FOR THE STATE OF HAWAII. TAKE IMMEDIATE COVER NOW! THIS IS A TORNADO EMERGENCY FOR THE HONOLULU METROPOLITAN AREA! && JV The tornado proceeded through downtown Honolulu, destroying many houses beyond repair and killing 8, making it the only killer tornado on record in the state of Hawaii. The Governor of Hawaii was out of state when the tornado struck, and it tore off the roof of the Hawaii Capitol Building, which likely would've resulted in his death. Future president Barack Obama was also visiting Honolulu during his time as a Illinois senator when the tornado struck. It would take years for Honolulu to fully recover from the tornado, later rated a F2. Several other tornadoes, including a F2 near Hilo, touched down throughout that morning and early afternoon, however activity mostly came to a end by 2300. Tornadoes Aftermath The State of Hawaii was immediately put under a state of emergency following the Honolulu tornado, and in the end 11 tornado warnings were issued on June 6. Every square foot of the state of Hawaii was under a tornado warning at one point of another on June 6, a feat which has yet to be repeated by any state. A tornado also touched down in every county in the state of Hawaii on June 6. 11 tornado warnings, including 3 confirmed tornado warnings and 1 tornado emergency was issued on June 6, issuing tornado emergencies wouldn't become a official option until after the 2002 Indianapolis tornado, and was also used in the 1999 Bridge Creek-Moore, Oklahoma and 1999 Mulhall, Oklahoma F5 tornadoes, as well as nearly 200 other instances to date.Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks